


Parker Luck

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [90]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Mutation, Pain, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie was just hoping to drag in, set up for 'sleepless night' protocol and enjoy waking up thoroughly used and happy...Parker was running late, nbd, Jarvis was always up for a good time...Then goddamn Parker Luck hit after he finally got in from patrol





	Parker Luck

Michael rubbed at his eyes when he decided to call it a night, he shook his head when he got another text from Peter -it must be a full moon tonight, I don't know when I'm gonna get home-

-Just stay safe, baby boy, that's all I ask-

“Sir, everything is alright, it just appears to be a very active night.”

Michael hummed as he flopped into bed, “J, can you be my cuddle buddy?”

“Always, sir.” Michael sighed at the body curled up behind him. “Any special requests for the night?”

“Kinda wanna put my cuffs on, too tired to bother.”

“Would you like me to put them on you?”

Michael hummed and held up his hand, letting it drop when he felt it secured before Jarvis helped him put the rest on as he drifted, “J, you know these means you can have me too right?”

“Sleepless nights protocol, sir?”

Michael nodded, “Wanna fuck, too tired to keep myself up. Use me.”

Jarvis hummed, “No vibrations still stand, correct?”

“Mhm, no biting me stands too.”

“Any requests?”

“Wanna wake up on a cock, that count?”

He drifted off to Jarvis' chuckle. He started to become aware to feeling bloated and full, “Fuck, Morbie, god, J fucked you so full. God I can't help just- God, so loose and used,” he shifted, he knees where tucked into his chest, Peter slamming into him from behind.

“Fuck,” he finally gasped out, “too full. I have to- have to let it out.”

“Not yet, please not yet so close,” Peter was putting more weight on his stuffed abdomen “God, I could just- eat you alive.” Michael whimpered at each thrust letting more and more of Jarvis' come slip out of him. Peter was kissing at the back of his neck, purring and mouthing at it, “Just wanna-”

Michael whined when Peter's heat and weight was suddenly gone, whimpering and curling in on himself when he fell over as he tried to look back, “What?”

“I'm sorry, sir, Peter was attempting to bite.”

Peter was thrashing in Jarvis' arms, growling like a feral animal until Jarvis grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. He latched onto the arm holding him up and rutted before finally letting go as he came. He fell limp in Jarvis' arms, panting and twitching, “Fuck, what happened?”

Michael was not coherent enough to answer that, Jarvis was staying between them as he set Peter on the bed, “Open your mouth, sir.”

Michael reached out to touch the punctures on Jarvis' arm, “What happened?”

“I saw sir's mouth open to bite you. Something's change. Peter open your mouth.”

Peter opened up, Michael caught sight of something black shifting before Jarvis tilted his head too far back for him to figure out what it was, “What is it?”

“A mutation, it appears Peter has developed mandibles. We, we need to test to see what you injected into my shell before we allow this to continue. I'm sorry.”

“What,” Michael whined and clung when Peter tried to freak out, “But, that- but-”

“Peter, come down here, too tired.”

Peter whined as he learned down, “I'm sorry- I don't, I don't know what came over me.”

“Shhh open your mouth, let me see.”

Peter finally opened, Michael listening as he tapped his jaw, there they were, “Got, you got mandibles tucked up into your soft pallet. Huh, they're, kinda cute actually.”

“That is not okay!”

Michael reached up, tapping his nose before signaling him closer, “Say Ah.”

Peter whined as he opened up, flailing his arms as Michael reached to brush his fingers over one of them before he got this kinda hazed look to his eye. “Sir, what are you doing to him?”

Michael hummed in confusion, “Huh? Trying to stimulate them to relax so you can see them properly. They're really cute, like, little arms tucked into the top of his mouth.”

Jarvis circled to watch, blinking when he saw the black fangs slide into view, “Ah, that's what damaged me.”

“They're really cute.”

“You are sex and sleep drunk, sir.”

“Mhm, still cute though,” Michael whined when Jarvis stopped him from leaning in for a kiss. “What?”

“I would not risk that, sir. We do not yet know what species the venom is akin to, he very well may be deadly.”

Michael whined, “Wanna kiss my husband.”

Peter whined, “I don't wanna be venomous!”

Jarvis sighed, “I suggest... rest. We can assess the situation in the morning.”

Peter whined, “Can I at least snuggle my husband?”

“After I clean him up, just... please keep those tucked away.”

Peter pouted, “Okay.”

-

Peter was grumpy as he sat on the table waiting for Bruce to check and ooooo and aaaaah at his x-rays. “What's the verdict?”

Michael was checking on the venom testing, “It- it appears to just be a paralytic... Okay, that's, that's better than deadly.”

“Can I kiss you now?!”

“No,” Bruce said as he double checked the readings. “He's still blood contagious, remember, we need to figure out the triggers that cause those to drop down before... any of that.”

“Morbie can get them to drop,” Peter grumbled as Michael showed him the x-ray, “Wait, that's my jaw?”

“Uh huh, they tuck upward into your soft pallet. Have you had any mouth pain? Teeth pain?”

“Well, yeah, I just- I never had my wisdom teeth out. I figured it was time to do that.”

“Any other aches and pains?” Michael was frowning as he finally focused on Peter, trying to find anything off.

“Sides have been aching, just thought I had a rib heal weird... got hit pretty hard the other day. Hammer head bulldozed me in the side.”

Michael tilted his head, “No ribs broken... nothing healed wrong. It still aching?”

Peter shrugged, “Usual aches and pains. Getting too old for this.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You're not that old.”

“Been at this for a long time, Morbie, I'm old by hero standards.”

“Nah, Matt... Matt is old.”

Peter laughed, wincing at the hitch in his ribs, “So, if I nick someone with these, they'd just... not be able to move?”

“We need to check your venom production, if you inject enough in one hit it could stop their heart.”

“Okay... since we just took a sample, how long do I have to wait before trying to get a full bite worth?”

“That- we aren't sure. You recover production quickly, don't you?”

Peter rubbed his eyes, nodding, “Yeah, usually...”

“Then it could be as soon as a few hours.”

Peter groaned, “But... Why would this develop now?!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I have a tail now, it just- happens.”

“But your tailbone was already there, it just... sorta, changed a little, these are completely different fucking appendages!”

Michael glared and tapped his arm, “It happens.”

Peter grumbled, “This is so unfair, I'm fully developed, past the age of any form of natural development, why this?”

Michael shrugged, “Ask that all the time.”

They jumped when Bruce set something down a little harder than necessary, “Sorry. You're going to hear whining,” he warned Michael.

“I'm already hearing whining,” he glared toward Peter, “Is that a Geiger counter?”

“Yep, any radiation exposure lately?”

“Um-” Peter winced when the machine screamed at him, “Maybe?”

Michael glared, “What?”

“There was a lazier thingy, okay? I just, got knocked into it, didn't even see what it was, it got destroyed when I got hit into it...”

“Was that the reason you were late last night?!”

Peter winced, hugging his ribs, “Um, yeah?”

“Pain?” Michael saw the nod and circled to listen, “Bruce, that, I don't know what I'm hearing, but it's, it's not right.”

“Can we get another x-ray? His chest this time?”

“I- I'm not sure we have the time,” Michael didn't have any form of recollection on what he was hearing... He'd never heard the sound. “Shifting, moving. It's,” it hit him as Peter curled and whined, “Forming. Bruce do you have anything that works on him? Pain killers?”

“I, I should have something. What is it?”

“Bone, bone forming... that's what I'm hearing...”

“What is going on?” Peter whimpered out, “I- fuck it hurts, I can't- can't breathe.”

“Yes, you can, the pain is just- it's making you tense and forget to breathe,” he didn't add that it didn't help that 2 more sets of scapulas were forming along the back of his rib cage, “Bruce, something, now.”

“I- I can put him in a-”

“As long as we can wake him up, you need to do it now,” Michael grabbed his hand, pressing it to Peter's side, “Now.”

“Shit, yeah,” Bruce grabbed something and got it into Peter's arm, “Just, breathe, Peter, let it take hold.”

Peter's eyes finally went hazy before his breathing evened out, “Thanks doc.”

Michael took a calming breath as he saw those eyes close, then wincing and covering his ears, turning away at the horrible noise of bones crunching, muscles tearing and skin... god the skin. “Is- is it clean? I- I don't smell blood.”

“God, yeah, yeah, there's... no blood.”

Michael got his breathing under control and uncovered his ears as he look, “Shit... That's- fuck that's what I heard forming.” Michael reached out, tapping the arms, his shoulder snapped back at the way the abnormal scapulas lay against the back of the rib cage, “Shit... Thank you for finding something that worked.”

“He- he won't stay out long. I just, fuck, I'll find something to ease the pain- that has to still hurt.”

Michael set a shaking hand against Peter's shoulder, sliding it down to grip the hand at the end, “Goddamn Parker, what did you do?”

He winced when he saw one of the hands he wasn't holding flex, “M-Michael?”

“Yeah, I'm here. How- how are you feeling?”

“Like... fuck, like Doc Ock gave me a bear hug. What- what happened?”

Michael let out a weak laugh, “Well, you- um- you definitely got a better chance against him in an arm wrestling competition.”

Peter winced his eyes closed, “Why does it feel like my sides are spasming?”

“It's because you're unintentionally moving your arms,” Michael explained as he reached out to take the hand trying to reach for him, “You- you don't have understanding of the muscles you're using yet.” Michael caught when his eyes ticked down, heard the sudden heart pounding, and just hugged him, not even mentioning how hard 6 arms were able to grip when they were in a panic. “Just breathe,” he somehow got out through the death grip, “Just breathe.”

Peter finally seemed to get his breathing under control, slowly he started letting up on his grip, “Sorry for crushing you,” he whimpered when the wrong hand came up to wipe at his eyes. “This, fucking weird, doesn't even come close.”

Michael blinked and smiled, “Your eyes changed, how's your vision?”

“What?”

“They're... cute, is your vision effected?”

“Shit,” they flinched when Tony saw them, Peter automatically reaching to Michael to be held, “What happened?”

“He got thrown into some kinda lazier last night... just, sudden radiation apparently caused a sever mutation.”

“That's an understatement. Does is- hurt?”

“My ribs are aching, if I could get these damn spasms to stop... that'd be great!”

“It's, it's the new muscles triggering your chest muscles. Your brain hasn't- hasn't figured out how to separate the actions yet.”

Peter just sat there, curling his arms in to hug his chest, “What- what do I do with this?”

Michael smiled as he tilted his head up, “Well, here's a start,” Peter's hands shot out as he was kissed before they relaxed their hold, finally curling around him and holding him close, “There. Kissing is still allowed.”

Peter finally chuckled, holding him close, “Yeah, I- I didn't feel anything move- like the- the-” Michael smirked when his bottom right hand shifted to point up toward his mouth. “Yeah.”

Michael hugged him, “Still cute.”

“Do you see me?”

“I will smack you Parker, if you can look at me and thing 'cute' you're downright hot by comparison.”

Michael had to move before he got slapped by at least 1 flailing arm, “You are cute!”

“You're cuter.”

“So... what's the game plan here?” Tony asked as he crossed his arms and just watched Peter shifting the arms away. “Is- do we know if this is it?”

Michael shrugged, “I don't hear anything like what I did before these showed up.”

“So, observation?”

“I don't want to leave here until we're sure Peter is safe with this new development.” Peter tugged him into a hug, “I do want to make sure he can't produce enough venom to actually kill someone though.

“Can we sleep in our old room at least?”

“I'm sure Jarvis will be happy to keep an eye on us.”

“I will update Sir the moment anymore new developments occur.”

Bruce rubbed his eyes, “Can we... check your bite delivery before you go to bed?”

Peter shrugged, “I-I don't know how to trigger these damn things.”

Michael sighed, reaching out for the cup, “I don't know if it'll trigger from him tensing up or if it's like a snake and requires something to bite.”

“I'll... get a glove or something to put over it.”

“Chin up babe, I need to check something.”

“Huh?” Peter tilted his head, “What's wrong?”

“Just, sounds like new glands.” Michael took the glove and slung it over the cup lip tightly, “Say 'ah'.”

Peter grumbled before he finally opened up, glaring at the gloved cup. Michael reached to brush at the mandibles, until Peter finally started to relax and they slowly lowered. “Feeths weird.”

Michael tried to keep a straight face at the lisp, Peter glared, “Can you feel them moving? Like how they're moving?”

Peter jaw shifted a little, Michael caught sight of the appendages shifting, lifting and dropping back onto his tongue, “Don't thhink I can actiffly moffe thhem.”

“It will probably take some time since that part of your jaw isn't designed to have anything moving. Need some help?”

Peter was glaring and holding his mouth open, 'don't get yourself bit,' was signed at him, making him nearly crack up when at least 3 different hands tried to sign the different words.

Peter winced when Michael helped the mandibles slip past his lips, “You still good?” He took the annoyed glare as a yes and pressed them through the glove, “Hold this in place.” Peter looked so confused as he brought up his hands, then tensed as Michael palpated two sets of new glands he found on the underside of his jaw, whimpering when venom started dripping into the cup, “Am I hurting you?”

'no feels weird.'

“Let me know if I am, I'm going to press a little harder.”

Peter's eyes clenched tighter, throat jerking as he gulped when Michael noticed two good shots of venom gather at the bottom of the cup. 'stop, feels wrong, no more'

“One more press, okay?”

'not hard feels weird'

Michael slide his fingers up his throat, letting him relax before his thumbs settled on the glands, Peter whimpered, pulled away from the cup when nothing else would come from his fangs, “Ssthop.”

“I'm sorry, we had to be sure a full strike wouldn't-”

Peter shook his head, wincing and licking as the roof of his mouth as he manually settled the mandibles into his mouth, gulping when he licked his teeth and sighed when they got out of the way, “I know- just, can we not do that again? Just, so weird. It's like that feeling of chewing ice but it's liquid and it's shooting through my teeth.”

Michael checked the cup. “Bruce can you check this? Make sure it's not potent enough to drop someone permanently?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah, I can get that tested- you two... go get some rest.”

Peter was nodding as Michael was pulling him toward the door, frowning as his other hands reached to grip his wrist, “So, what are we going to do about this?'

Michael shrugged and yawned, “Sleep? Sleep sounds like a solid plan.”

“Morbie, I've got 6 fucking arms!”

“And? I got wings and look like a walking corpse, what's your point?”

Peter grumbled as he was drug into bed, arms splayed as he flopped back, “What do we do with this?”

Michael smiled as he shifted to straddle him, “Make the best of it?”

Peter actually reach to keep him away, “Michael... I tried to bite you, I- I could have killed you.”

Michael smirked, “I think I figured out what happened with that.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm, I'm your mate right? Your spider likes mine?”

“Yeah,” Peter finally smiled as he started a soft purring, “Yeah.”

“I think your spider got confused. I was out cold when you started mating. It panicked because it registered me as prey, because I was unconscious. It automatically tried to keep your 'prey' unconscious and Jarvis jumped in and just pissed it the fuck off, thinking threat or rival or something. Getting you off chilled it out.”

“How is this my life?”

Michael curled up against his chest, surprisingly 6 arms snuggling him wasn't as different as he expected, “Parker Luck?”

 

 


End file.
